Healing
by Marigold-Scented-Candle
Summary: Hinata felt herself weep for the first time in years. She hadn't been enough yet again. She defeat him. Of course she couldn't! Why in God's name would she think anything different?  Lyserg Hinata LysergHinata


_Um… yes. Another LysergHinata one-shot. I'm kinda in love with Shaman King, and especially Lyserg at the moment… And yes, I will try to get back to HitsugayaHinata, but right now, this is where my inspiration is. _

Hinata felt herself weep for the first time in years. She hadn't been enough yet again. She failed to defeat him. Of course she couldn't! Why in God's name would she think anything different? Just what the hell had gotten into her head to make her think that her pitiful rage was enough to beat the mighty Asukura Hao? She was weak and useless after all. Just like Neji had said.

Neji.

He was gone now. She held his headband to her chest. It was still stained with blood. His blood, her Niisan's blood. All she could do was wonder and speculate about his pain, wonder why he couldn't forgive her for that age old wound that they had silently swore to never talk about again, and wonder if she could have been forgiven, if he had just lived. She wanted to scream again. At least a couple of hours ago she had an excuse.

"_H-How. How did you ge- Niisan. Niisan would never have let go of this! It was...This was his T-Tousa-" Her eyes widened and her hands began to shake. _

"_B-b-blood" she whispered. _

"_That...T-that That can't be..." She felt her knees give out and tears rush to her eyes. But she could not let them fall; Neji-niisan would call her a weak crybaby for doing so. _

"_Niisan...Niisan is..." _

"_Dead" Hao finished the sentence. _

"_No!" She couldn't help but be childish. _

"_Niisan isn't dead! He can't be! H-He would never loose! N-not to-" _

"_Not to someone like you!" Hao raised an eyebrow. _

"_Man your stubborn. You want to know what he said to me as he was dying?" She nodded, despite herself. _

"_He said. Tell the former lady of my clan, the one who calls me Niisan, tell her that she is not forgiven for that day" _

"_Now I haven't a clue as to what that's supposed to mean, but judging by the look on your face, it means something" she could feel her body twitch and shiver. _

"_You..." She gripped a kunai, her oversoul activating itself. _

"_You bastard!" She can't even get near him. He knocks her away, again and again she falls and again she charges at him, a silent oath in her throat, ready to burst at the next bruise she receives. _

"_You know I don't have all day to play with you, I guess it was fun in the beginning, but now... I think I'll end it" The spirit of fire grabbed her arm, and she screamed more loudly then any time before in her life. Her entire arm was engulfed with heat, skin blistering against godly flames. Again she is thrown to the ground, and it knocks away her breath and her consciousness, but it does not knock the headband from her other hand. _

She had no idea why she was here. Even the slightest movement of her arm caused it pain, so trying to fight her way out of the X-law's hideout was not an option. Whenever she asked the woman that took care of her why they had taken her here she simply said that 'Maiden-sama had been moved by her sorrow' whatever that meant. Hinata sighed. From what she knew, their Maiden-sama was some sort of God. But what sort of God would ever forgive what her Niisan could not?

"Can you stand?" She recognized that voice. It belonged to the blonde X-law. The one that was always with Lyserg, Marco. She pushed herself up with her good arm and swung her legs over the bed.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now come" I nodded, still holding the headband and clutching at a night gown that was too large on her so that it wouldn't reveal the scarred area just above where her heart was

"You've brought her, that's good," A serene voice echoed through the room.

"What do you wish for? Hyuuga-sama?" Hinata couldn't help the little gasp at the serene voice's discovery of her secret.

"Why do I surprise you so? That is your title is it not?

"N-no. It used to be...B-but now I bear no association w-with that name"

"What is it that you wish for?" The serene voice asks yet again.

"What I wish for?" She whispered to herself, and somehow she could feel the serene voice nod.

"I-I wish for forgiveness"

"God can give that to you"

"I don't think of any God that could forgive what I've done"

"God can heal all wounds. Even that one on your heart" she clutched the neckline of the nightgown even tighter, as if the cloth would block away the truth of her words.

"Does it pain you?" She felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Sometimes" She felt the serene voice's smile again.

"I welcome you to the X-laws. I hope you can find the forgiveness you seek here" Hinata smiled.

"Thank you Maiden-sama" she whispered, letting Lyserg lead her back to her room, he looked uneasily at the pale eyed girl, just what had Maiden-sama meant when she talked about the wound on Hinata's heart? Only Hinata and Maiden-sama knew.

"Hinata"

"Yes?" the green haired X-law blushed pink.

"I...W-well. First ... I'm sorry... For abandoning you like that. I-I should have said goodbye" She nodded, accepting the apology.

"T-that isn't what's really on your mind...Is it?" The dowser smiled a little bit.

"I'm sorry if this is too personal a question...But what was Maiden-sama talking about? The wound on your heart" Her face fell a little, and her cheeks turned a little bit red as she stared at the doorknob. That was what made Lyserg remember that her other hand was too injured to use for such tasks, and so like the gentleman that he was, he opened the door for her, and closed it softly behind himself.

She turned around, letting her hand let go of the nightgown revealing the scar, about the size of a fist, an ugly and uneven slash of scar tissue placed against her skin. Now Hinata really wished that he had left the door open, so that she could run away from that wide-eyed emerald boy. She felt her lower lip tremble and closed her eyes, but couldn't bring herself to hide the scar from his view.

It was only when she felt a touch, _his_ touch that she peeked out. One hand was placed over the scar, and the other was cupping her cheek, his thumb brushing ever so slightly against her bottom lip. and now she couldn't help blushing under the gaze of the emerald-eyed dowser, ever so aware of just how _close_ their bodies were, she can feel his chest brushing against her, so timid. She can feel her own shaking hands moving of her own accord, one hand above his heart, the other against a soft cheek, the softness of his skin, and the firmness of his chest is enough to make her forget the pain in her arm for now. All she can do is stare at his lips as they press against her own, and all she can do is what her body tells her to, lick and bite at his lips just like he is, let his hands roam and hold him closer then she even thought was possible, but for all of the closeness he still managed to pull away suddenly, disgust making itself clear on his face, he turned, making his way to the door.

"W-wait! Lyserg w-why are you leaving?" Her voice borders on fear, and she mentally smacks herself for sounding so scared.

"D-did I do some-" He shook his head.

"No. I did. I shouldn't have done that"

"Goodnight Hinata. I..."

"I'll see you in the morning" He muttered, sickness turning in his stomach. How could he have done that! That was her first kiss, and it should have been special. Sure it had been special for him, but... But Hinata. He knew that she had better options. She deserved someone loyal, someone handsome. Someone that wasn't him.

"Lyserg" Again he can feel her hand twined around his skinny, somewhat effeminate waist.

"I...Was I really that bad?" Stupid. How stupid could he be? He knew how Hinata's fragile self-esteem was more then anyone! Of course she'd think that it was her fault and not his.

"No. You were wonderful...Y-You deserve better then me"

"I don't want anyone _but _you" her counter was quick, no stutter, not a moments hesitation.

"Please...Please" he can hear her whispers.

"Please! Keep me here" He blinked at her odd request.

"Keep me here. On this path... Don't let me go"

"P-please"

"Don't let me stray off this path" He smiled.

"I won't. I'll be walking right beside you, whatever happens" he whispered,

"G-goodnight" he stayed until he was sure that the pale eyed former Hyuuga was asleep, and then and only then he spoke.

"I promise I will keep you on this path of healing"

"No matter what" he let his hand run through her hair but one more time, and then left her room, ready to go to his own bed and dream about his lavender eyed love.


End file.
